


You're All I Need (To Get By)

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, the cute librarian and mma fighter series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roman and seth deal with the truth in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need (To Get By)

There was silence in the room.

After they had this intense make up sex, Seth spilled out the one thing he knew he shouldn't of.  _It was a mistake._  One blurted out in a fit of passion, in the haze of afterglow, and being with Roman, that same familiarity of his big body against Seth's small one.  _That's why he said it._  For almost three months he's missed him. He's missed waking up in those strong arms, getting so many kisses he could barely breathe and being loved completely by someone who adored every part of him... even the bad ones.

That's why he had to tell him.

He couldn't stand being away from Roman for one more minute. Finn ruined his life and left him emotionally scarred as he thought back, every day to what Roman could be doing. Was he okay? Has he slept with anyone else? Did he still love him? Seth hated having to ask himself those questions and knowing the answers. He had to tell him the truth, not only because Roman asked but because he loved him too much to keep pretending that he was fine without him.

But as he started to explain his reasoning, Roman became... more and more despondent. It was like his heart was breaking all over again as Seth told him the whole story.

_"He has me on tape Romie."_

_"Finn said if I didn't do it he'd ruin your career. "_

_"I did it for us."_

_"I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"I still love you."_

Roman sat there, fingers laced together, and nose flared as he looked down at Seth's carpet. The silence was starting to scare Seth. Roman was never quiet like this. He scratched his hairy body, legs crossing on his bed as he watched Roman's back heave in and out slowly, then a little faster before he got up in a hurry and started putting on his clothes.

"Romie where are you going?" Seth asked as he climbed off the bed, watching Roman slip his jeans back on.

"Finn Balor wants to fucking blackmail me and you not only ruin our relationship but give him  _exactly_  what he wants? Seth, you gave him 100 grand of our money, and let him trick you into breaking up with me. I can't believe this shit." Roman placed on his shirt then started for the door. Seth ran after him, with Kevin barking too as they both walked over to Roman. He grabbed at his wrist, spun him around, and refused to let go.

"Wait! Romie please listen! You have to understand that I did it for us, all I wanted to do was protect you. I know how important your career is so I did something to ensure that investment. You can't punish me now because of it!" Seth didn't want to cry but fuck, seeing Roman with his hand on the door, ready to leave again was making him want too. He didn't think telling him would result in Roman's getting angry.

Fuck, he hated this.

"I'm not looking to punish you," Roman stopped for a second to sigh as Seth released his hold on him. "But...  _fuck,_ Seth. Why did you have to hurt me for him? I've been absolutely miserable without you, thinking that the one guy who loved me now hated my guts. WHY couldn't you just tell me! I could've  _done_  something if I knew. We could've done something together! We're supposed to be a  _team,_ but you not only hurt me... you lied to me for MONTHS and... I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

Roman turned away from Seth to grab the knob. He turned it, then looked back into hazel eyes that were pleading for him to stay. "Romie, please I'm... sorry." Seth whimpered softly. But it wasn't enough. Roman simply shook his head, in sadness, in pain and disappointment that Seth couldn't trust him. His gaze fell away from Seth, he held back angry tears that were threatening to fall out of his eyes... as he walked out of the door.

* * *

 

"So let me this straight," Dean began to say as he looked at Roman, "You went over there to bring him some shit you  _knew_  he didn't need, and of course you guys do what you always do best... have crazy sex then... he finally tells you why he broke up with you and now you're pissed?" Dean tried to piece it together as he and Roman laid in his bed together. Roman had come over about an hour ago, eyes all red and puffy when Dean let him in. They ate McDonald's to calm him down and that's when Roman told him everything. Now, they were in Dean's bed, with Mox their feet, head shamelessly rubbing on Roman's socks as he got comfortable. Roman patted his tail while looking at Dean and nodding at everything he was saying.

"He basically lied to me for three whole months, Dean, and now we're both out 100 grand and our relationship is just... fucked. I mean, there's no one else I want in this world except him but... I can't be with someone who is going to lie to me. No matter the circumstances, ya know?" Roman closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Okay, let me play devil's advocate for one moment," Dean said back, " Did you stop to think that _maybe_ he did it because he loves you? I mean, I'm no expert but, maybe he broke up with you, ironically, to save your career... at the sake of your relationship. He's probably been miserable at home, being watched by whoever Balor got to watch him, if he was smart, sulking because he can't have you anymore. Have you stopped to think that maybe he did it because he thought at the time that it was the only way to save you?"

"Yes but-" Roman started to speak Dean was already cutting him off.

"But what Ro?" Dean sat up in bed then looked down at him cautiously, "Remember when you started to become a household name? You told me the story about how you asked Seth if he would be okay with you being closeted back then in your fights. He said yes. He told you he didn't care about you being out because he loved you and you loved him. That was him protecting you and this is no different. Yes, he could've gone about it differently and yes he could've told you but I honestly think he did this... solely for you. I know we don't speak about this, for the sake of our friendship, but what we did back then caused my relationship with Sasha and even though I don't regret sleeping with you, I will always regret losing her because of it. Don't be like me. Don't live with regrets. You got the guy at the end of the story. Don't just let him go now just because he's a little flawed."

A smile found its way on Roman's face as he listened to Dean. He was right. Seth did something wrong but for the right reasons. He did it to protect him and no matter how pissed Roman was at him, it didn't change how much he loved him. He got up, lifting the sleeping Mox's head off his feet and started putting on his shoes.

"You're going back over there aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're gonna ask him to take you back?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh and Ro?" Dean called to him, making gray eyes stare at him as he put his shoes on. "I really don't regret it... you know that right?"

Roman smiled as he finished tying his shoe, "I know you don't. If you did you wouldn't have been screaming my name." He winked at his best friend, then kissed his forehead and Moxley's before standing up straight, "Wish me luck dude. I'm gonna go try to get my man back."

"Good luck." Dean laughed as he saw Mox leap up to give Roman one last lick to his chin before he left. "Try not to fuck it up this time?"

"Ha, I promise I won't." Roman replied, while grabbing his hoodie and heading out the door.

* * *

 

Seth had managed to shower and shave after Roman left. His eyes were still red from crying but at least now Roman knew the truth. Everything was out in the open and it was his choice if he wanted Seth back in his life again. Seth sighed as he combed through his closet. It was smaller than their walk in one back at home and he had way too many clothes to fit it all in, so like some average person he had to use dresser drawers. He opened the top one, and took out Roman's favorite hoodie he stole from their house and changed his underwear to those navy blue briefs Roman loved him in. It made Seth feel like he was at home when he wore Roman's clothes.

 _Ugh_ , he missed him so much.

His bed dipped when Seth sat on it, while placing some socks on his feet. There was a heavy sigh that escaped his lips as he picked up his phone and looked down at his screen saver. Roman was kissing his sleeping forehead while they were in bed together. The picture meant so much to him because Roman used to keep the same picture with him while he was on the road. It was a thing, between them that they couldn't sleep without each other. Dean thought it was cute but Seth's friend Marek said it was a little cheesy. He had to admit, it was, but at the same time, he didn't care.

Being cheesy was allowed after five years.

Kevin came strolling into the room as Seth was lost in the picture. He barked at his feet, letting Seth know he was hungry. The young librarian smiled, placing his phone down to pick the yorkie up into his arms. They walked towards the kitchen together where his food and water bowl was. He refilled them both then placed Kevin down and watched him eat slowly. He patted his head and opened his fridge to take out some day old Thai food he had yet to eat, then he plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He was mindlessly flipping through the channels when he heard a knock on the door.

Kevin pratted all the way to the door, then barked near it until Seth got up to see who it was. When it was opened, Seth lost his breath as saw Roman standing there, with his hands caught in his jeans as he nervously looked at Seth. The younger man picked a barking Kevin up and leaned against the door as he waited for Roman for say something. Hazel eyes waited a long time for gray ones to finally say something but he could tell that Roman was nervous. It was like the night he and Seth made love for the first time. Roman was so nervous he couldn't even speak.

_It was adorable._

"Romie?" Seth asked softly, when the silence between them became too much, "You came back?"

"Yeah. I did. I.." Roman exhaled anxiously before continuing, "I went over to Dean's for a while and while I was there I realized that I was acting very irrational about this whole thing. You did something selfless, for me and my career and at the same time, broke your own heart in the process. We've been protecting each other since we met and that's partly my fault because I placed you in a position where you had to hide your love for me from  _everyone_  because you love me enough to put your own feelings on the back burner. I hate that I did that to you, and I hate that you had to make the decision to save me... alone. It's all my fault and if I'm being honest I don't deserve you, Seth Rollins. You are the sweetest, kindest, smart, amazing, and most beautiful person I've ever been with and I never want to lose you again. I really fucking love you and if you can forgive me for being a total prick, I would be honored if you would agree, to be mine again."

Seth felt his hazel eyes swell with water as stared back into grays that were pleading, and apologetic. Kevin made a noise in his arms, then licked Seth's weeping face as his owner cried in front of him. He wiped a tear then sniffled, stepping forward into Roman's space. "You already know I want to be yours, and only yours for the rest of my life." He wrapped himself and Kevin in Roman's awaiting arms and slowly... he was kissed. Seth cried against his lips, a happy, contented cry that had Kevin barking relentlessly in his arms. He pawed at Seth's face as Roman tongue kissed him then slowly he licked Roman's cheek, causing Roman to pull away and laugh at the small pup

"Ooh it looks like your little guy wants some love too," Roman grinned at the small dog, taking him from Seth so that Kevin could lick all over his face. Seth closed the door behind them then walked with Roman towards the couch. He sat on it, with Kevin jumping all over him and giving him all his attention and love.

"Hey... save some lovin’ for me too!" Seth smiled as he placed Kevin down next to Roman then got on top of him. Roman's hands caressed up those thick hairy thighs then found a home on Seth's ass. The younger man smirked as Roman's hands went underneath his tight briefs, to cup Seth's bare ass. Seth leaned forward to kiss him gently then he pulled back, laying his head on Roman's shoulder. "Romie... what are we going to do? If Finn finds out that we got back together he'll release the tape, but I don't wanna be away from you anymore. We're basically back to square one with your secret now."

Roman held him close in his arms, and breathed out softly. He had no idea what he was going to do, but if there was one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let Finn Balor get away with this. "I don't have a plan just yet. But I think I know what has to be done." His hands reached up to cup the side of Seth's face and that's when Seth kissed his palm softly. "I'll call Dean and Tony and we're all gonna set up a meeting tomorrow, all of us. But for now, how about I help you pack?"

"Pack?" Seth was confused, "Where are we going?"

 _"We're going home."_  Roman said back with a smile. He picked Seth up from a sitting position wrapped his arms and legs around him, Seth held on, hazel eyes shining in wonderment and love as he kissed the one guy he knew... he couldn't live without.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make much sense guys, I tried my best! Also, I recommend listening to the song that helped me write this chapter!
> 
> You're All I Need - Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.
> 
> Don't forget to leave me a comment and kudos! - Melle


End file.
